All's Fair in Love and Family
by Molly Waffle and Kat Chup
Summary: Prequel to the fan fiction All's Fair in Love and Quidditch. Marauders' Era :
1. The Night of the Broken House

**A/N: Quinn-Marie and Schuyler's point of views on the night their parents split. If you need help understanding characters, we have character backgrounds up on our profile, so go check them out. -Waffles**

**A/N: So every story has to have a background. Here's ours. Parental split always is a great beginner, huh? More wi ll follow soon! Enjoy in the meantime! -Chup**

~Quinn-Marie's POV, Age 7~

Mummy and Daddy had been fighting constantly over the last three weeks. Mummy was screaming at Daddy and Mummy never yells. I felt bad for Daddy. He looked so sad. My daddy's heart was breaking, that much even I could see. Cici, my house elf, hugged me whenever I was hiding in my room from the yelling. She murmured to me "It'll be ok Miss. Cici's here. Shhhh." Daddy always taught the elves how to speak in proper English. He was just that kind of man. Daddy was yelling at Mummy. Trying to get her to stop hugging her bottle of the icky stuff. She kept screaming "NO!" at the top of her lungs. I knew Daddy wasn't being nice. He was saying some nasty words. But still I could tell he was heartbroken. Mum kept saying it was his fault for loosing his job. Suddenly I heard the front door slam. The yelling stopped. The door slammed again. "Cici. I need to be outside" I murmured. "Yes miss" she sighed and apparated us outside. Mummy had dropped her bottle and Dad had his wand aimed at her. He yelled out "You know what? I am fucking sick of you, your family, and your holier than thou attitude. YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN ME JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE FILTHY RICH AND NEVER WORKED A DAY IN YOUR LIFE BECAUSE YOUR BLOOD IS 'PURE!' I'm done. Good bye Eliza." He muttered the last part and then sent a silent hex at the bottle on the steps, shattering it. Schuyler, my beloved twin, was hugging Mummy's leg and crying. I ran to my Daddy and begged him to take me with him if he was going. He sighed and scooped me up. He looked me in the eyes. "Quinn-Marie, there's no going back if you come with me. I am leaving. Your sister seems to be staying with your mum." My eyes widened as I looked to my sister, curled into my mum's embrace. I swallowed as the tears flowed as I thought of leaving her. I nodded and Dad sighed. He waved his wand and a moment later, two large suitcases sat next to us, one with my initials, one with his. He shrank them, stuck them in his robe pocket, and carried me out of the gate of our property.

~Schuyler's POV, Age 7, same night~

I couldn t sleep; it was too loud. I knew Mummy had been sad for a while and her medicine kept her stable, she said. But Daddy couldn t see it. He always took her bottle away, always made her cry. He blamed Grandmummy and Grandpapa for her being the way she was. But what did they do wrong? But this night, I heard them scream at each other louder than before. I hugged my kitty closer to me, but I didn t feel any better. I hid my head under the pillow and still hear Mummy s crying and shouting at daddy who I knew was trying to take her medicine from her. He kept yelling and shouting mean, mean things at her. So, I got out of bed and snuck to the door. I opened it a crack and I could see the shouting shadows move across the wall. Then, the shadows and screaming stopped. The door slammed behind them. I tiptoed outside, where I saw Daddy point his wand at Mummy and yelled the meanest nastiest words that he knew would hurt her. Mummy s face scrunched up and she moaned loudly, crying louder and louder. Then the bottle of medicine burst. I ran to Mummy, crying because I couldn t help her. I ran across the broken glass and wrapped my arms around her leg, crying with her. And I felt the hate for daddy, who made her this way. My twin, Quinn-Marie, ran across the yard to be picked up by Daddy. She begged him to take her with. She was leaving Mummy for the bad man who did this to us. He got their bags and walked away with my Twinny, leaving me and Mummy alone and crying in the dark.

**A/N: I know this one's short, but we're getting some more written, so they should get longer. Reviews would be great, they kinda help ya know? **

**Toodles! -Waffles**


	2. A House Divided: Alabama

**A/N: Yola peoples. Doubtful y'all are actually reading this but hey you never know so if you are, HIIIIII! Anywayz. This is the Quinn half of a mini-installment of flashes from her life between the divorce and Hogwarts in ALA-FREAKIN'-BAMA! WOOT! Sky's side is the next chapter. Toodles -Waffles.**

~2 weeks later, Quinn-Marie's POV~

Daddy and I had made it to America 3 days after we left. Daddy got some money together and bought a small house for us on a river in his home state of Alabama. It was a lot different that London. It was so sunny and my whole body hummed in delight at its warmth. I didn't mind rain, but London had an icky rain. I didn't like it. But here, the rain was good. It never lasted long and then the sun came back. Daddy had to teach me about sunscreen. We never really worried about it in England. We moved into our new house today and Daddy helped me set up my room. He used his wand to unshrink all of my furniture from the big house back across the Atlantic. He put my bed under the big window on the south wall. He put a spell on it so noone could see in. I was happy. He helped change my furniture to match my new room. I never really liked what Mum used to decorate. It was too dark and old. I like colors. So now I have a bright blue room and a pretty blue and brown bed spread. My wooden furniture is now a medium tan and I like it. Daddy took me shopping for new clothes. No more stuffy petticoats. I like these sundresses. They're pretty and Daddy says I look like a pretty southern girl. I like being a southern girl. I don't want to be a British girl anymore.

I keep having nightmares though. I think Schuyler shut out our mind link. Daddy and Mummy used to laugh how we read each other's minds. But I can't hear her anymore. It hurts. I miss my sister. But she wanted to stay with Mum. And I love my daddy. Daddy is making tacos to celebrate our new house. Tomorrow, Dad's going to invite some of our new magic neighbors over for lunch. I think it'll be nice. Maybe I'll make a new friend.

~The Twins' 8th Birthday, Halloween, Alabama house, Quinn's POV~

It's my first time having our birthday without my sister. I sent her a new collar for her cat. Fluffy little devil. It hates me. Daddy gave me a puppy though. She's so adorable. She's a chocolate lab and she's clumsy, just like me. Mrs. Conway, our neighbor, gave me two new sundresses, so I thanked her a bunch and had Daddy help me make her brownies. Some of the boys gave me a few new books. I gave them some brownies too. Daddy said I should be happy, since I'm getting so big and I'm 8 now. But I miss my sister today more than ever. I'm still upset she chose Mum, but she absolutely hates me for chosing Dad. Whenever I hear her thoughts, it's all hate. It hurts my heart and I don't like it. Mum sent me a new dress. I threw it in the back of my closet. I hate petticoats. I hate proper teas. I like my sweet tea and sunshine. I love Alabama. This is my home now and Daddy's job is great. He's home enough to teach me all kinds of things. He taught me how to fly and says I'm a natural. I can read almost anything in our home library, and I can do all kinds of math. Dad has taught me all sorts of muggle things and I finally got to meet Gamma and Papi. They're so awesome! Daddy's taking me to see them tomorrow.

~Alabama, Quinn's POV, age 10 1/2~

Today, a new family moved in. It's an all magical neighborhood, so I know they're wizards and from what I can gather from passing by, they have a bloodline like mine, with a muggle-born parent and a pureblood parent. I just made some cookies, so I'm about to head over there with my southern hospitality in full bloom. I just put on my best sundress and my Sunday sweater, with my sandals and my hair in a ponytail, so I really do look the part. I knocked on the door to encounter a girl my age with dark auburn-brown hair. Her dark blue eyes were full question. A pristine British accent bloomed as she inquired "Can I help you?" I grinned and drawled "Hey, I live two houses down with my dad. I just brought y'all some cookies. Y'all settlin' in alright?" The girl looked a bit stunned. I couldn't blame her. I remember the culture shock too. Her mom popped up "Oh hello, would you like to come in?" "Yes ma'am, thank you," I smiled politely and entered the home with all the dignity my blood instilled in me. I hated those etiquette lessons in England, but the ones over here weren't bad. I was going to be quite the debutante when I came of age. I set the cookies on a table and reached out my hand to the mother. "Quinn-Marie Bellamorte. Pleasure to meetcha ma'am." "Mrs. Josie Stryker. This is my daughter Charlotte. Are you from here?" "No ma'am. I'm from London by birth, my mum's a Cromwell. Daddy and I moved here when I was 7." "Oh my you're a Brit? With that accent I would have never known. I'm sorry dear." "It's quite alright Mrs. Stryker. Do y'all need any help? I can do a bit of magic and I can move stuff easily" Mrs. Stryker smiled "Sure, if it's alright with Char, she needs help setting up her new room." Charlotte nodded and led me upstairs to her bare room. I helped her set up everything, and once we were done we sat on her cushy rug and talked about our lives. I learned her dad got a job for the American Ministry, so they moved here. He was at work but he'd be home for dinner. After a few hours, I headed home and Mrs. Stryker invited me and Daddy to dinner. I accepted graciously and skipped home. I dragged Daddy with me as he griped about not getting any rest around me. We had a borderline rowdy dinner as we all swapped stories in our varied accents. Char became my new best friend from that day on and we shared everything. She knew when I had problems missing Sky, or when I got a letter from mum begging me to come home. I knew when her mom got angry at her for slacking on chores. Soon enough, she turned 11 in September and I helped Mrs. Josie throw her a giant party.


	3. A House Divided: London

**A/N from Kat Chup: **

****

Welcome to pureblood Chelsea, London. With nothing left, Mum and Sky were left to stay at 14 Grimauld Place with Grandmummy and Grandpapa. There, she meets the other purebloods and learns of her bloodline and the requirements of such. These requirements bring back painful memories of her traitor sister and incorrigible half-blood father. And it goes a little like this:

P.S. from Waffle: Just to be clear, they're all written in Sky's POV

Age 7; 14 Grimauld Place

I hated the house. Mummy did too; she said it was too empty and we couldn't live there anymore. All of our things were sent to Grandmummy's house, except for Mummy's purse and my backpack. Before we left, Mummy set the house on fire. She said no one could live there because such sad things had happened there and the house was too sad to keep people in it. Along with Cici, our house elf, we apparated to the house. Mummy said that she lived here when she was little too. I get to stay in her old bedroom; it has a big pretty window that faces the rose garden in the back patio. I like it. The house elf of this house, Bernard, is nice and seems to like me and Cici just fine. He remembers mummy from when she lived here. He helped me unpack and decorate my room while Mummy and Grandmummy talked in the study. My bed was put in front of the window and I got a new pretty green spread for it. The green wallpaper had a pretty black vine pattern on it, just like a new dress Grandmummy got me. I went out to play in the back, and met the boy who lives in the next house. His name is Sirius Black, and is my age too! So it seems that I'll already know someone who's gonna be in Slytherin with me! I'm excited! I can't wait to be a big Hogwarts girl, like Mummy keeps saying. Sirius is sure that I'll be in Slytherin just like him. He also said his brother will be too. I miss my sister. But I can't forget how she left Mummy for the man who hurt her so. I don't even want to see how she's doing. I cut the connection. I know it's not nice, but I don't know what else to do. And Mummy always said, if someone has been mean and you don't want to deal with them, just ignore them. Mummy's always right.

Age 8; My Birthday

Today I turned eight! I miss Quinn-Marie and Daddy so much, but Mummy told me not to worry. I was to have a surprise tonight. Still, we picked out a pretty new white dress meant to be worn in the summer with a pretty blue rose pattern on it for Quinn-Marie. Mummy wrote her a note. I couldn't. I was still too angry. But the surprise that night distracted me. Grandmummy and Grandpapa threw a big masqued ball for me! Sirius, his little brother, and my new friends Bella, Cissa, and Andie came too! They all looked so pretty! Bella was Medusa, Cissa was a faerie, and Andie was a mermaid! But I knew I looked the best! Everyone said so, after all. Mummy got me an old-fashion big dress that went down to the floor like proper ladies get to wear! She told me we were going to the opera, but I wasn't fooled, not for one minute! But then Grandpapa gave me a beautiful mask to wear and I entered the party! There were so many people I didn't know, but he said everyone was there for me! They all told me I looked like the Slytherin Queen, too! I could see Bella was jealous! After all, we are so much alike. We ate and ate and ate all the best foods that poor Bernard and Cici could make themselves and special ordered a huuuge towering cake for me! I was so happy! The cake was so yummy! Mummy knows what I love! Chocolate with chocolate icing and pumpkin filling! After I wasn't so full, we all danced and danced way past bedtime and then I opened all my lovely gifts! Bella gave me a brand new notebook to save for school that was green with a real silver snake on it, Cissa gave me a necklace that looked like Salazar himself made, and Andie got me all the candy I could possibly dream of! Sirius and Regulus both got me a new dress, one that looks just like one Bella has! And then there was the last present it was in a small silver box and said Schuyler across the front in all-too-familiar sloppy writing. I opened it up to see a new black kitty collar with green stones in it. The note inside read:

"I still love you, sister-twin darling. I miss you too. Maybe you still love me.  
Love Always,  
Quinn-Marie"

And then there was a note from Daddy. I was too sad to read it in front of everyone, for proper ladies don't cry. But I didn't get to sleep that night after I did.

Age 10; Time for Tea

So today was supposed to be a formal tea with Sirius, Regulus, Bella, Cissa, and Andie. It was nice and proper and perfect with the parents there, observing. Only when it started, though. But then they left. And Reg decided he was going to be a little brat. He decided that the tea wasn't good, so he accidentally knocked it over all over me and my new mint green dress just as I laughed at one of Sirius's jokes. I. Was. So. Angry. I still am. I stood up, my dress dripping with soppy hot sticky tea, and picked up my plate with little petite sandwiches and small cakes. And slammed it into his face. His chair flipped over and he hit the ground. He stood up, wiped the icing from his face, and picked up a big piece of cake and swung. It hit Cissa square in the nose. Bella glared, and sloshed her cup, covering Reg. and Sirius. He was not happy. He flew across the table, and ended up turning Andie over onto her bum. She popped up, skirt covered with icing, mayonnaise, and tea. She growled, and shoved her fist into Sirius's nose. He fell off the table and wiggled on the ground in pain as Bella laughed like crazy. She obviously doesn't like Sirius. He jumped up, and threw the pitcher of milk on her. The white liquid clung to her curls. She shook her head and growled. Regulus squirmed beneath the table, where I kicked my pointy toed boot into his gut. He cringed, and then I was powdered with sugar from a surprised Andie. Her mouth formed a perfect O. I laughed, and then Cissa squirted lemon juice in Sirius's eye. He squealed and slammed his hand down on the table, shouting every profanity he knew, I'm sure. By then our parents had come outside with the noise. All I heard was "Immobulous!" and everything inside our fight froze. It was weird. I could still see and hear, but I was frozen, mid-lunge, and heard our parents whisper among each other, then laugh. They laughed and laughed. And all of us frozen looked at each other with confusion. With a flick of Mum's wand, we all fell back into place, laughing like idiots. Grandmummy stormed out of the house, wand in hand, and gestured to us all. "Get in the house now! Before you embarrass me any further!"


End file.
